


A Lurker in Poitiers

by piattos



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Floor Sex, Gratuitous French, Gratuitous Japanese, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Shadowsan, Rope Bondage, Shadowsan was not prepared, Touch-Starved Chase Devineaux, but the horny awakens in Chase, don't judge me too harshly, it's kinda cringe lol, pretends to be a dom but is actually a sub, what a twist(tm), yes that's happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piattos/pseuds/piattos
Summary: What could the strange man that suddenly appeared in Chase Devineaux's apartment have in mind?
Relationships: Chase Devineaux/Shadowsan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	A Lurker in Poitiers

**Author's Note:**

> I consider this as half a "love letter" of sorts to the Chase Devineaux fan club (shout out to our discord if you're a member, eeooww) and half self-indulgent smut that is written by me _for_ me. This took me awhile to write because I had difficulty describing certain things and by the end, I just sorta give up. Hehe ^^;
> 
> Hope you don't mind and I hope you enjoy.

It was a long, soul-crushing day at Interpol for Chase Devineaux. Having finally arrived at the small apartment where he lived, he could not wait to just collapse on his bed and hopefully wake up to find that the earth had swallowed him whole. It was wishful thinking but it didn't hurt to pray. However, he was already so tired that he never even made it into the bedroom, and so he slumped on a very old chair instead that was in the kitchen; he was out like a light. So much so that he didn't even notice a figure standing in the shadows, waiting for him, watching his tired but handsome frame.

Devineaux was so deep in his slumber that he never saw the strange man come into the light, letting out a deep hum of approval; his thin lips curled into a slight smirk. He did not feel the fingers caressing his stubble; the hands which took off his clothes and continued caressing his pale skin and the light hairs on his chest. He did not sense the eyes that widened upon the sight of his admittedly impressive manhood the lurker was met with earlier than anticipated-- Devineaux was not wearing anything underneath his slacks and whether it was because he forgot or he simply forgone it altogether was unknown. And lastly, he never saw the coil of rope which the stranger had pulled out from his robe.

So when Devineaux finally did come to...

"Ô mon Dieu, my head... why do I feel so cold? Is there a draft in here?"

...he had already found his arms tied to the stiles of the chair and his broad chest wrapped along the back rest. His vision cleared and he saw the face in front of him who was shocked that he had awakened. Devineaux had seen him before.

"You! You are Carmen's--"

Before he could finish, a pinch of the nerve on his neck sent him back to unconsciousness, allowing the trespasser to finish the job.

Devineaux did not know how long he was knocked out for when his eyes fluttered open again and his vision cleared. This time, he now found himself completely bound to the chair and his ankles tied to the front legs, spreading his own legs in a compromising manner. He looked up and saw the man that he knew he had seen before.

It was Shadowsan. But Devineaux did not know that name beyond the fact that he was one of those alleged V.I.L.E agents and that they were involved with Carmen Sandiego.

"If I am being interrogated again, I have some questions about how you're going about it!"

Shadowsan groaned. "So you remembered. I am glad that your mind remains of sound despite our last encounter."

"And I'm still not over that! Let me go so I may have my revenge. It's because of you, I have ended up working in a job that could potentially kill me out of boredom and the most excitement I get is from a paper cut."

"Oh do not worry." Shadowsan walked closer and got down on one knee, placing a hand on Chase's bare thigh. "Excitement is what I'm here for." His hand started to move, edging ever so closely to his groin.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Devineaux, shaking at the sensation of the callused palm rubbing on his skin.

If Shadowsan could pinpoint when exactly he developed a certain interest for the man, it perhaps would be the night when he and Coach Brunt made the plan to kidnap the man so as to lure Carmen Sandiego to their obvious trap. It was also the beginning of his defection from V.I.L.E. and one thing led to another, became an official member of Carmen's team, much to his chagrin. But he digressed. Between all that, he still couldn't exactly figure out why the very intrepid but very thickheaded inspector suddenly came to his thoughts. He had a type of rugged handsomeness that seemed to be overlooked. His fiery determination certainly added to his appeal, the more he thought about it.

" _Au secours! Somebody! Anybody!_ "

He was snapped out of his reverie when the Frenchman suddenly yelled. He knew that the man would make noise and he had on his pocket a handkerchief that he could've used to gag him with. It would also be futile because the man would still scream through it anyway. Instead, Shadowsan silenced him with his own mouth. Devineaux was so shocked by it that it finally shut him up.

For the first time, Devineaux had nothing to say. He could not remember the last time he had been kissed. Life had been so busy and his new but less glamorous job was not filling the empty void inside his soul. When Shadowsan broke the kiss, he couldn't help but beg for more.

"Do that again, s'il vous plaît."

"Will you promise not to scream?"

"Oui!"

Devineaux forced himself to lean forward despite the binds rubbing on his skin, and so they kissed again, first tentatively, then with a sort of frenzied desperation; he swore he felt the other man jump slightly, but he couldn't care less.

Shadowsan by default was not easily surprised, but he was not expecting the passion behind his kiss. He tasted of mint which tried to conceal the traces of nicotine, which he could also taste when his tongue pried his lips open. While their mouths were locked together, Shadowsan's hands decided to trace Chase's entire torso which made his kiss more intense. He pinched each nipple with one hand making him moan in his mouth. His fingers ghosted on Devineaux's arm hairs, which felt smooth and coarse at the same time. The more the kiss intensified, the more he felt his mouth burn as the stubble continued to scratch against his lips. He gasped as he pulled himself away from Devineaux.

"Pardonne-moi, I am out of practice."

"Hmph. I can't tell if you're being humble or bragging." Shadowsan recalled the intrepid inspector as being quite impulsive, and arrogant so he found it hard to believe if he meant that the way it's supposed to mean.

"So this is what you came for." Devineaux finally figured that the man was definitely not here for another round of squeezing a confession out him. "I understand now. So what's next? Are you going to, how you say, fuck my brains out?"

Shadowsan frowned at the vulgarity, trying hard not to blush. _If you had a brain_ , he wanted so badly to retort, but he bit back his tongue. "On the contrary, it is you who will do that to me."

"How do you mean?" Devineaux raised an eyebrow.

"I think it's better that I answer with actions rather than words." Shadowsan switched from his position to kneel on both knees between Devineaux's thighs. "But first, I shall prepare." He grabbed the cock that was mere inches away from his face, then he started to slowly put it in his mouth.

"Merde!" Devineaux cursed at the feeling. He also could not remember the last time he had someone to suck his dick. Perhaps it had been longer than having being kissed. It made his toes curl whenever he felt the tongue swirl on the sensitive head. He grunted when the tongue decided to trace his entire length. He was starting to become erect. Then the older man cupped his balls with his mouth and Devineaux was now fully erect.

It was challenging now to lick every part of Devineaux's cock once it reached its full size. Shadowsan had been aware of certain stereotypes about Western men compared to, umm, his people--he would rather not elaborate--but he still did not anticipate anything like what he was seeing now. He felt intimidated though he would not admit it. Shadowsan dared to take the penis into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down going lower and lower.

Devineaux was flushed pink as he saw his penis slowly disappear in the man's mouth, warm and moist with saliva. He allowed a guttural moan to escape his lips as Shadowsan tried with all his might to take him. He could see the tears pricked in the corner of his eyes. He thought to mention it, but instead he thrust accidentally when he was already halfway, making the other man pull back as fast as he could to cough out his spit.

"That was an accident," Devineaux reassured unconvincingly.

"No matter," said Shadowsan catching his breath. "I think that will do." He stood up and quickly disrobed, leaving only his fundoshi.

Devineaux watched as the man revealed his lean but rather well-built body. He was now completely naked except for his peculiar underwear, which Devineaux could not avoid staring. He got up and positioned himself on Devineaux's lap, hovering just above him and where he held onto his shoulder with one hand while the other hand adjusted the strap between his cheeks, exposing his hole and aiming it just above the tip of his dick.

"What are you doing now?"

"What I came here for." Shadowsan gazed at him intently.

He used both hands to spread his cheeks, slowly descending onto him.

"You are teasing me!" whined Devineaux. "Just take it and stop being so scared!"

"I am being _careful_!"

" _Too_ careful! Untie me and I'll show you what a real man can do!" Although being tied to the chair limited his movement greatly, Chase still managed to rock the chair in every which way, wanting very much to shove his dick inside of him. The chair made quite a noise that the downstairs neighbors would most likely hear.

"Stop that this instant!" Shadowsan grasped onto his shoulders to avoid falling off. "Stop or I will go right now and leave you like this!"

The warning certainly caught Devineaux's attention. "Non, non, non! It's been too long. I need this!"

"Then calm down and stop struggling." And so he did. Shadowsan resumed what he was doing. He was able to properly aim his hole onto the dick and then slowly, he impaled himself with it. Out of instinct, Devineaux's hips started bucking.

"Just a little more, I'm almost there."

" _Putain de merde,_ you are testing my patience!"

"Don't think I don't know what that means," he scolded.

"Admit it, you're scared, old man. I bet you won't even be able to handle it."

Something struck a chord in Shadowsan upon hearing those words. "I'll show you who's scared!" With that, he slammed himself onto Chase's dick and immediately had to stifle his scream with one hand.

"For heaven's sake, I was just calling your bluff!"

The stinging on his backside was enough to make him cringe. He tried his hardest not to make a face, but failed. Letting the pain subside, he stilled and his expression calmed down eventually. He started slow, finding a good rhythm and gradually quickening his pace once he settled properly. It was warm from the heat rising off his skin, and he could feel himself sweating even more.

All Devineaux could do was control the noises coming from his mouth, annoyed that he couldn't fondle the older man in exchange for riding on his cock. Especially that the sweat and the dim light shined beautifully on his smooth skin, bringing more attention to his muscles. The usually stone faced stranger had his mouth wide open, hot breaths escaping from sheer arousal. If he could stand, he would ravage his mouth again. Against his better judgment and ignoring Shadowsan's protests, he tried moving again to raise his hips, hoping to shove his cock further inside. After several attempts, something began to creak underneath them.

"Wait. I heard something break..."

Devineaux focused all his strength on breaking free from the ropes by remembering the torture he was put through the last time he saw him. His mind felt drained; his body felt weak. The anger he waited for so long to take out reached to a boiling point. He tightened his fist, leaned forward and snarled, breaking the old chair as he escaped from his confines.

Shadowsan fell on his back to the floor. Before he could stop him, Devineaux kissed him hungrily, shoving back his dick again to continue fucking him.

"No! This was not the plan."

"You broke my chair," he hissed, "now I break your ass!"

He withdrew himself slowly, grinning down at the man as he then shoved himself back inside. Shadowsan screamed, writhing with each thrust as it happened again, and again, and again. There was something very animalistic about it all. Devineaux seemed to grunt rather than moan, it would sometimes sound like a growl and spit would even fly out of his mouth. He clawed on to his back, wishing it would make him stop, but Devineaux caught on quick and seized him by the wrists.

"Doesn't that feel better? You are feeling every inch of me, just the way it should be."

"You... You beast..." Shadowsan gasped for air.

"Do not act like this isn't what you wanted... unless you were expecting _me_ to surrender to your whims? Hah!"

Shadowsan closed his eyes and turned his head away, trying to tune out his voice.

"You feel so tight... Very unusual for your age. How long has it been, old man?"

Shadowsan did not answer.

"I see. Your pride has been wounded. You will get used to it, don't worry."

Shadowsan shook his head. " _Uso! Usotsuki!_ "

"I don't know what that means, but if you ask me, you should just give in to what you're feeling. It's just us here. There's no one to impress." Devineaux looked down at him and saw that he still had his underwear on. "And you can take this silly thing off!" With one swift pull, the piece of cloth wrapped around his groin was gone, exposing Shadowsan's penis.

"Be careful with that!"

Devineaux leered. "Well, looks like you're hard as a rock. Not as impressive as mine, but we can work this out." He grabbed the dick in his hand and began jerking him off, earning a moan from Shadowsan. "C'est bon. Don't hold back..."

He couldn't hide it any longer. His erection was beginning to hurt because it had been rock hard for a while.

"M... motto... motto..." He whispered at first, getting louder as he repeated. "Motto! Motto!"

From the way Shadowsan's arms clutched on to his waist, Devineaux knew exactly what he meant though he didn't understand fully. He shoved himself further in, deepening his aim until he had found what he presumed was Shadowsan's sweet spot. Shadowsan had no choice but to scream as a result; shuddering when his ear lobe was bitten harshly, his voice strained and Devineaux pushed into him as hard as he could.

The combination of his dick being jerked off and his prostate being pounded made Shadowsan come hard, crying out as he did, ejaculating the white fluid all over his chest, some of it even landing on his chin. After several more pushes, he felt Devineaux come inside of him and the vibration from his body as the man let out a monstrous groan that traveled very closely to his ear. A certain kind of warmth was pooling between his legs that when Devineaux decided to finally pull out, it spilled down to his crack.

Shadowsan waited for Devineaux to get up and disentangle himself. Seconds passed, and then minutes. When he heard a snore coming from him, he realized that the man had indeed fallen asleep on top of him. He rolled his eyes at such a display.

He tried to slip away, slowly pulling himself out of his arms when it suddenly moved to pull him back in and Devineaux ended up spooning against his back.

"Non. You owe me a new chair," Shadowsan heard him mumble. Not that he wasn't strong enough to easily throw him across the floor and sprint, he simply felt too sore to do something so physical. Swallowing his pride, he relented, and fell asleep on the dirty floor of Devineaux's apartment.

_I should've tied him on the bed.  
  
_

* * *

**  
EXTRA**

Shadowsan returned to HQ. Carmen, Ivy, and Zack were hanging in the living room. Even Player was there, via video call.

"Yo, sensei," hollered Zack, "What's with the funny walk? Pins and needles? Pulled hamstring? They're wicked painful, I know. But Ivy showed me this massage trick to help make it better. Ya wanna come lay down on the floor?"

"NO!" Zack was taken aback. Shadowsan cleared his throat, regaining his cool. "I mean... I will just rest. Please, no one disturb me." Shadowsan continued with his unusual gait until he disappeared somewhere in the building, most likely to retire into his room.

"Maybe he threw out his back," presumed Player, "he _is_ old, after all."

"I heard that!" his voice echoed in the hall. The rest of the team stifled their laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me three days RIP
> 
> Tell me what you think! If you leave a comment, I will cherish it forever :)


End file.
